Points Of Authority
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: Wow, my god I thought I'd never write anything for this category. Well, this is about me, Sierra, for the story that Ducky write with me in it! Muahaha! Ok, it has hints of the D characters, but not many. Just a thing on the Sierra person from Ducky's D s


Points Of Authority

By the one and only SIERRA!!! 

You know, I'm not exactly sure how it all started. Just that some digi thing popped out of my comp one day while I was writing another one of my kooky stories about me and Amir Derakh… Or was it Jon Crosby or Paige Haley?… Okay, so I'm not quite sure who exactly it was. But the things came out of my comp, and I was all like, "Wow, what's this cruddy stuff?" Okay, that's not what I said. It was more like, 

"What the f^*k is this shiznit?" because my parents weren't home, thank god.

See, I have this large problem of not thinking before I speak. I guess after meeting him, you could say I'm like Davis –not really. I just curse and say Jesus Christ all the time. Maybe I didn't back then, but I do now.

There's nothing anything else big about me that's negative. Except my looks. I look a little too Native American because on my dad's side of the family, someone was N.A. back way when. Of course, bad thing, my ancestor on my dad's side was also John Wilkes Booth. Hehe, the dude who killed Abe Lincoln. Well, that might be a little negative. Okay, so I'm also pretty attitudish. I like getting on peoples nerves –especially my teachers. Mr. Kellman, my math teacher, completely despises me. I call him Kellman all the time. I'm sarcastic, annoying, attitudish (wait, did I already mention that? Who cares…) and I like saying, "Die you damn homosapiens! Die and rot in hell!" Okay, it's a joke.

I've got a problem with the way I look. Not the Native American thing (because I happen to like Native American people and their religion, so kill me if I didn't). Not at all. Just my looks in particular. My hair for firsts. It's too damn curly. Okay, not the whole piece on my scalp, but the danged stuff on the bottom. Yes, the bottom half of my hair. That's also where it happens to be brown. Climbing up my hair, it's getting straighter. Nice, happy, _STRAIGHT_! And it also happens to get darker, until you've reached the top where it's black. I'd love to dye that rotten crud. Yes, blue and purple streaks in my hair… It makes me smile just thinking what I would look like…

Next, my eyes. Nothing with the color, it's just these danged glasses. Yes, glasses. The dreaded…(how many letters is that? Oh yeah…) 7 letter word. I have an astigmatism. I hate it. 

My face is a whole other story. I won't go there. (I hate growing up-_-"")

Ah, we've reached the most important part. (NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE REST OF MY BODY YOU HENTAI PEOPLE! ARGH!) I've got a little, insie, winsie problemo with my health. Yes, I am immortally sick. Death lingers in the horizon… MUAHAHA! Just kidding. No, I do have a virus called Henoch-Schonlien-Pupera; HSP for short. It's where all your capillaries burst when pressured, and it happens all over your body. So sometimes I have red spots on my stomach, legs, and arms. Also, unfortunately, in my brain. Yes, my brain of all places. When they burst up there, I get migraines. And when I get migraines, it's like I have PMS. Yes, you do not want to bug me then. But worst off is my kidneys. I might have to get a biopsy because of them… .

This is the kind of stuff I never told them. _Them_ being the _others_. I didn't talk much to them at all. I didn't want to. They were different. Yes, they almost all thought I was from the City. And I'm sure those of them that didn't say so did anyway. No, I was from upstate. Not Albany, just a little lower. I won't say where though. But it was weird. Heck, I wouldn'ta told 'em anyway.

Willis and Ken were the only cute ones. Yes, most of the girls I met thought T.K. was the hottest. I never told them I liked Ken or Willis. Ken for being quiet –kind of; Willis for having that attitude and just being the way he was.

To myself, I was the only insane one. Maybe I was wrong, but when you get to be me it's impossible not to be insane. But what drove me to acting unlike myself and being nice to Dana was probably because I hadn't had my music. If I had, I wouldn't have acted so nice. 

The fact is, I was completely bugged out by the whole ordeal. It was just…odd. Crazy, strange, odd (did I already say that? Oh well…)… Not something I would have chosen to do. The fact that I didn't want to do it anyway was the duh part. Who would? I mean, all I did was sit around the camp and play in the dirt. I wrote my name all over the place like I did at school all the time. I laid down on my back and counted the stars. I sang "Land Of Shame" by VAST to keep me company. I talked to Peggymon. I thought and made up stories about getting together with Willis or Ken. That's pretty much how my life runs right now afterwards.

SO when I got back, my friends and family thought I was dead because I'd been gone. They even made a god-freaking gravestone. What a family-_-". They sure do think highly of me, don't they? Well, anyway, when I got back I hid Peggymon from my family as well as I could. My friend Abby was the only one who knew. Then, Kaorimon popped up out of nowhere calling me her owner. Two Digimon? I thought. Impossible… But then I remembered Willis having twin Digimon. Well, if he could have two, I could have two. 

Kaorimon was a rabbit-dog-looking thing. She was weird, but cute at the same time. She had the attitude of a preppy itchbe from my school, but she was nice when you got to know her. Well, only Abby and I did. Kay (as I later called her) was blue like Peggymon, but had a purple nose and tail.

Peggymon looks like a Pegasus. So much better looking than Pegasusmon. She's blue and has a purple horn. She has light blue/white mane. Her attitude is like mine, and she loves hanging out with the other Digimon.

I never talked to the others afterwards. I thought about writing e-mails to them, and I did with Dana once –only once– to see how she was doing, and never got an e-mail back. I wanted to e-mail Willis, but I knew he'd never answer me either. Well, good for them, I've got better friends if they wanted to be like that.

Abby never asked about everything that happened. She just said cool when I told her some of the stuff. I never told her exactly what happened because I didn't know everything. Remember? I was stuck at camp. Ah hell, I didn't want to fight anyway. I would have probably screamed if anything had happened to Ken or Willis, and tried to kill the damned Digimon with my own hands. And then died. Oh well… 


End file.
